


Ouroboros and the Phoenix

by SleepyReaderIsMe



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyReaderIsMe/pseuds/SleepyReaderIsMe
Summary: 20 years ago, childhood friends Tatsuya and Ikuo witnessed the murder of their sister/mother figure Yuiko-sensei at the orphanage called Mahoroba. Their attempts at justice were squashed by a police official with a gold watch and so the case was covered up. Sachi was also a child from the orphanage and unknown to the other two, she also witnessed the horrific event that night; however, her fear prevented her from speaking up at the time. Now, 20 years later, Danno Tatsuya is a rising member of the yakuza, Ryuuzaki Ikuo is a detective with one of the highest arrest rates in the precinct, Yamashita Sachi is an investigative journalist who seeks to expose corruption and the truth to the world and their goal, is to find the men responsible for the murder of their beloved sensei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the very first fanfiction that I wrote even though I've been reading for years. Hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ouroboros and its characters do not belong to me. I only own Sachi (my OC) and her parents (OCs) and my version of the story.

Chapter 1

[Flashback (20 years ago)]

Sachi woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around. The other girls in the room were all blissfully asleep, the only noise came from the pitter-patter of rain and the rumbling of thunder outside.

‘So what woke me up?’ wondered Sachi as she got up and peeked out of the room.

Faintly, Sachi heard it, “Yuiko-sensei! YUIKO-SENSEI!” A small voice cried.

Following the cries, Sachi ran out and into the rain where she crouched and hid behind the closest tree. From her position, she could see Ikuo, one of her best friends, who was kneeling next to…

“Yuiko-sensei…” Sachi gasped softly, trembling hands clasped over her mouth. Sachi could not move and yet it felt like her whole body was shaking. The salty tears spilling out of her eyes mixed with the rain that continued to fall. All she could hear was the sound of Ikuo wailing and all she could see was the still body of her older sister figure. Movement in her peripherals distracted her from the horrifying sight. In the distance, dark figures were slugging quickly towards a van.

Sachi was about to open her mouth to shout for help when a loud cry startled her.

“YUIKO!” Tatsuya, her other best friend, ran out from the house and collapsed down next to the pair on the lawn. “Call an ambulance, Ikuo!” Tatsuya shouted as he leaned over Yuiko-sensei’s still body. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IKUO? CALL AN AMBULANCE!” Tatsuya screamed at the still crying Ikuo.

Sachi watched as Ikuo and Tatsuya continued to cry. She watched as police came and took their statements. She watched as Yuiko-sensei’s body was covered and taken away. She saw everything and yet did nothing.

Not long afterwards, Sachi was adopted by Yamashita Kaoru and Yamashita Yuuma. She never saw that orphanage or the other orphans again and when she could not find any information about the incident, she knew something was amiss. Her feelings of fear, guilt and regret continued to plague her in the years to come and drove her into becoming an investigative journalist with only one goal in mind: to find the truth of what happened that night.

[Present time]

“YAMASHITA SACHI, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!”

A young woman woke with a start and rolled off of her bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

“Itai….” Yamashita Sachi mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head still half-asleep. The door to her room flew open revealing an older woman with graying curly hair and a stern look on her face that looked out of place with her pink, frilly apron.

“Okaa-san!” Sachi whined as she tried to straighten out the tangles in her hair, “I stayed up really late last night finishing my article. I deserve a few extra hours of sleep.”

“Sorry Sachi-chan.” Yamashita Kaoru, her adopted mother, replied. “It’s a weekend and you know how busy it gets on a weekend.”

“Hai, hai.” Sachi sighed as started getting ready.

Her parents’ ran and owned a restaurant downstairs that was very popular with the locals. Since Sachi’s job had her working from home most often than not, she usually tried to help out during rush hours and busy days. Rushing through her morning routine and throwing up her straight medium-length brown hair into a ponytail, Sachi flew down the stairs and threw on her favorite blue apron before heading into the kitchen to check-in with her adopted father, Yamashita Yuuma.

“Ahh, there’s my favorite daughter!” boomed Yuuma’s deep voice. The elder Yamashita was broad and tall with black wavy hair and piercing black eyes. 

“I’m your only daughter, otou-san.” Sachi retorted fondly, while rolling her eyes. “So, what do you need me to do today?”

“Just help wait tables for today and if you can take over at the bar when Daisuke leaves, that would be great.” Yuuma replied, nodding towards the bartender-on-duty Daisuke, who gave a little wave back before going back to wiping glasses.

“You got it!” Sachi saluted before skirting around her bustling mother and heading out into the main room to begin taking orders.

It was late and almost closing time when he walked in, a tall lanky man with messy curly hair and a sheepish expression on his face.

“Ano…. are you still open?”

Raising a brow in his direction, Sachi replied, “Yes of course. What would you like?” as she put down the glass that she just finished polishing. Her parents were taking a break in the back but she was more than capable of taking care of one customer’s order.

“Omurice?” he asked, looking like a hopeful puppy.

Smothering a laugh, Sachi smiled “Lucky for you that is the one dish that I can make with my eyes closed. Have a seat, I’ll whip it up for you.”

“WWWWAAAHHHH” The lanky man’s eyes practically sparkled as Sachi set the plate of omurice in front of him. “Arigatogozaimashita! Itadakimasu!” and proceeded to devour the entire plate within minutes.

“That was delicious! Thank you for the meal!” he said as he rubbed his belly. “Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryuuzaki Ikuo and I’m a detective! It’s really nice to meet you!”

Sachi froze as she was about to take away his plate. “….. Ryuuzaki Ikuo?”

“Ummm, hai. Err are you okay miss?”

“….. from Mahoroba Orphanage?” Sachi questioned softly.

Ikuo’s eyes widened before furrowing in suspicion. “Who are you and how do you know of that place?” he whispered harshly.

Sachi was silent for a while, staring at Ikuo, lost in thought. She wondered if he became a detective because of what happened to Yuiko-sensei. She wondered if he knew that SHE knew about that night. She wondered if Tatsuya was also around too. She wondered if he and Tatsuya would hate her for being a coward. She wondered if…

“HEY!” a loud voice interrupted her thoughts. Startled, she looked back up at Ikuo’s ticked off face.

“First off, it’s rude to ignore someone like that and secondly,” as Ikuo stood up with a dangerous look in his eyes, “you didn’t answer my previous question, WHO.” Step “ARE.” Another step, “YOU.” He questioned getting directly in Sachi’s face.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ouroboros and its characters do not belong to me. I only own Sachi (my OC) and her parents (OCs) and my version of the story.

“Err, I’m Sachi!” When Ikuo’s face didn’t change, Sachi continued, “You know….the little girl that always followed you and Tatsuya-chan around?”

Suddenly, Ikuo started to smile “AAAHHH! THAT Sachi! THAT WAS YOU? Oh my, it’s been such a long time. So good to see you, Sa-chan!” he babbled happily. 

“Hai!” Sachi replied. “Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Yamashita Sachi. My adoptive parents own this restaurant/bar and I work as an investigative journalist.” Sachi smiled brightly at Ikuo.

“Me too!” Ikuo suddenly stood up straighter. “My name is Ryuuzaki Ikuo and I am a detective at the metropolitan police department, Shinjuku second bureau.” 

“Wow you’ve gotten a little more mature through the years, ehh crybaby Ikuo~” Sachi teased while tip-toeing to ruffle his hair. “So, how’s Ta-chan?” as Ikuo fixed his hair with an exasperated expression on his face. 

“Ehh, w-w-w-what do you mean by Ta-chan? I d-d-don’t know wha-” Ikuo stuttered.

“Oh please,” Sachi cut in,”you and Tatsuya-chan were attached at the hip. It’s not hard to figure out that the two of you are still in contact.”

“Eheheh.” Ikuo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “He’s fine. Do you want to meet up for dinner tomorrow night with me and Ta-chan? Say around 7:00 PM? Give me your phone number and I’ll message you where.”

After exchanging contact information, Ikuo paid and hurriedly left saying he needed to get some sleep before he had to wake up early for work tomorrow. Sachi bid him farewell and promised to free her schedule so that she could make it tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

On the way home, Ikuo made a call. A deep raspy voice picked up after the third ring.

“What?” Danno Tatsuya growled.

“Gomen, Ta-chan, for calling you this late but I have news for you!” Ikuo exclaimed. 

“Oh? Good or bad?” Tatsuya asked.

“A bit of both I guess. Do you remember Sachi? From Mahoroba?” 

“Yeah, she was that little girl that kept following us around like a lost puppy.” Tatsuya grumbled as he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“What are you talking about Ta-chan? You always gave away your sweet snacks to her and you always defended her when the other kids bullied her. Admit it, you had a soft spot for her.”

“And?” Tatsuya responded, completely indifferent. 

“Well…. I might have ran into her just now and she might have figured out that we were in contact and Imighthaveinvitedhertodinnertomorrow.” Ikuo blurted out in the end before quickly hanging up the phone. ‘Ahhh Ta-chan’s gonna kill me.’ Ikuo sweatdropped before continuing on his way home.

Tatsuya slammed the phone down rather harshly, one eyebrow twitching in irritation. 

“I-KU-OOOOOOOOO!!!” A snarl echoed throughout his office and even echoing through the building to the outside, startling a flock of birds that were resting in a tree nearby, into the air. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening found the the two dragons sitting inside an empty restaurant, one with a happy, smiling face and the other with an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Do you know how expensive it is to rent out an entire restaurant.” Tatsuya growled adjusting the sleeves of his black collared shirt. “You’re lucky I know the owner personally or this would have been coming from your paycheck.”

“Awww come on Ta-chan. It’s a special occasion! We’re meeting up with an old friend who we haven’t seen for twenty years! Have some fun tonight!” Ikuo, wearing his usual blue suit and black tie, nudged Tatsuya playfully. Tatuya responded by rolling his eyes and keeping his grumblings to himself. 

“I asked my men to run a background check on her.” Tatsuya threw a folder down between them. “She’s an investigative journalist who stills lives with her adoptive parents. Nothing stands out in her file. Few boyfriends and even fewer friends, probably because she spends most of her free time helping her parents at their restaurant. She’s obviously lived a blissful life free of stress.” 

“I wonder what’s keeping her.” Ikuo sighed, glancing at his watch. It was half past 7. 

Suddenly, the door jingled, signaling the arrival of their awaited guest. Slightly out of breath, Yamashita Sachi walked into a restaurant she was supposed to be at half an hour ago.

“I am so so so so so so sorry I’m late.” Sachi panted as she approached their table, taking off her long, brown trench coat. “I was going research for my next article and I lost track of time.” 

“Haha it’s okay Sa-chan, don’t worry about it!” Ikuo smiled gently before standing up and introducing or rather, re-introducing the person next to him. “Sa-chan, this is Danno Tatsuya.” 

Tatsuya stood up and offered his hand, “Nice to see you again.” he politely inclined with a stoic expression on his face. 

Sachi stared at his hand and then his face and then back to his hand before ignoring his hand completely and going straight for a hug. Tatsuya stiffened up like a board and stared at her with wide eyes. 

“WWWAAAHHHH Ta-chan’s so grown up!!!” Sachi squealed as she ruffled Tatsuya’s hair just like she did Ikuo’s the night before. “Hisashiburi!” She released Tatsuya and beamed up at him with a 1000 watt smile. 

“EEEHHHH! You didn’t give me a hug when you saw me yesterday Sa-chan!” Ikuo whined. Sachi whirled around and glomped him before he could complain anymore.

“Awww don’t cry now, crybaby Ikuo. I’ll give you a hug everytime I see you from now on okay?” Sachi cooed. “Don’t worry, Ta-chan, I’ll make sure you aren’t neglected either.” She threw over her shoulder at the still frozen man. 

Snapping out of his stupor, “You’ll do no such thing!” Tatsuya snapped. “Do you even know what I do?”

“Yes…... and I don’t care.” Sachi replied unflinchingly. 

Ikuo’s mouth had dropped open and Tatsuya was staring at her with wide eyes. “Wha- what do you mean you don’t care? And how do you even know what I do???” Tatsuya demanded. 

Snickering lightly, Sachi replied “I’m an investigative journalist, as I’m sure you already know, lieutenant of Abiko Group’s Matsue-gumi. It’s my job to know these things.” 

“Oh?” Tatsuya quirked an eyebrow before regarding Sachi with a more serious gleam in his eyes. “And what else do you know?”

For a second, Sachi’s heart froze. ‘No, there’s no way that they know and I’m not ready to tell them just yet.’ “IIIII know that Ikuo has a very pretty, single female partner~” Sachi teased with an almost unnoticeable strained smile. Tatsuya picked it up and frowned quietly while the other two went into a friendly banter that consisted of endless teasing from Sachi and denial from Ikuo. Deciding file it away for further contemplation, Tatsuya slammed his hand on the table to get the other two’s attention.

“If you’re both done,” Tatsuya began, “I would like to actually start dinner at some point tonight.” 

Excitedly, the two continued their chatter as the food arrived and with the third smirking fondly at them, the three childhood friends basked in the warmth of the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I don't know when I'll update next. I can't seem to bring myself to write anything these days. Let me know what you think about the chapter!


End file.
